<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>無題 by fefe0826</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399951">無題</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826'>fefe0826</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fefe0826/pseuds/fefe0826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#隨寫 #妖貓金英助 #少年煥煥<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn &amp; Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>無題</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>妄念慎入<br/>不打算繼續的東西<br/>放fefe胡說八道</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>連個段子都稱不上，不喜勿入。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>亂世，人食人，妖亦吞妖。</p><p> </p><p>鬼在青石路上踽踽獨行；明明是夜的底色，卻開出妖嬈豐盛的花，紅色、紫色，花裡藏著蠕動的彼岸生命；這時從暗處飛出的短刃，一下削去了鬼的半只胳膊。</p><p> </p><p>「還是好鈍。」</p><p>短刀倏地回到金英助手裡，下一刻卻無情地被拋在地上。</p><p>「煥雄呀⋯，哥需要你。」金英助一雙靈動貓耳有些洩氣地耷著，「快點⋯幾天沒填飽肚子了⋯」</p><p> </p><p>藏在貓妖身後的是個形似少年的身影，見他皺了皺眉有些不情願的樣子，一雙眼睛在黑夜裏發亮。</p><p>如果遺世間有星辰，大抵如此。</p><p> </p><p>名為煥雄的少年吁了口氣，手抬在眼前，一舞像是不說話的咒文，又是天地間的輕吟，驚心動魄地幻化成一把鋒利的刀；緋紅的刀身像是骨脊，刀光卻是透明無暇，微彎著鋒形似美人的纖腰，沾著的卻是淡淡血腥跟奇異香氣；但，那原並不是作為斬鬼的刀。</p><p> </p><p>金英助執著利刃，貓瞳看著刀光漾起一陣水紅，禁不住拿到嘴邊，舌尖貼著刀刃又舔了一口，任它錚錚輕吟。</p><p> </p><p>為何貓妖想要修煉成人，少年術師卻想墮落成魔？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>當城內最後一尊鐵騎倒下之時，太平盛世便在此年畫下了句點。烈火將城池燒成一片焦土，嗜血族人湧進之時，早已人去樓空，沒有人知道這座城的主人究竟在什麼地方，或許與之同化為灰燼，也或許仍在鬱鬱樹海之中苟延殘喘。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>血腥味。</p><p> </p><p>金英助從樹梢一躍而下，嘴角是抑不住的笑意，無論來者是妖還是鬼，這濃厚的血腥味，終將得以讓他暢快飽餐一頓，尤其是在這連一丁點食物都找不到著的⋯這片不祥森林裡。</p><p> </p><p>他拂著爪子喃喃自語。</p><p>「無論是鬼是妖都先撂倒，然後狠狠吃飽飽喵。」</p><p> </p><p>然而，這樣的期待，卻在金英助見到來人時完全改觀了。</p><p>那個充滿血腥味的傢伙，從林邊躍了出來，卻是個人類少年！</p><p>看他小小的身軀驟降在諾大的湖面上、輕移滑過，像一只飛燕，頭髮舞動似有妖氣纏繞，一臉蒼白、嘴角與頰邊尚沾有血跡；急促的月步連漣漪都絲毫未激起，好像與他身後，那拖曳在水上的那一面血光毫無相干。</p><p> </p><p>呦，瘋了，這個小傢伙。</p><p> </p><p>金英助嗅了嗅，血腥味確實是從少年的身上傳來的，他立即躍上樹梢，跟隨那道疾速的身影追去。</p><p>少年一躍上岸後，靠在樹上喘息，身著一身單薄的白袍，內裡連件襯著的單衣都沒有，衣衫下擺、袖口和立領皆是一半深青一半深渚血色，或許是被鬼所傷。</p><p> </p><p>片刻，少年便縱身潛進樹影幢幢之中。</p><p> </p><p>金英助趕緊追了上去，藉著身形的優勢，瞬間追離少年不到十步之遙，突然，一雙銳利的鞋屐反倒先行而至。</p><p>鏗然聲響在林邊激起一道刺耳的聲響。</p><p> </p><p>擋在那雙清盈的雙眼之前，金英助銳利的爪子，巧妙地避開少年帶傷的部位，他使力一推，將那個輕盈的身影掃蕩出去；期間，兩滴鮮紅落在金英助的眉上，這應是少年原本的傷勢。</p><p>仿若鬼魅般的身影又躍進樹影之中，下一波，又不知道要從何處攻來。</p><p> </p><p>須臾，那疾速得難以招架的攻擊像是細雨、又像寒冽的冷風不偏不倚地落在金英助上空，可惜鬼怪從不是金英助的對手，更遑論帶傷的小傢伙。</p><p>金英助餓得無心對付負傷的少年，赤紅的雙目追尋著少年的眼，雖看不清楚隱藏在瀏海之下的神情，少年微微喘息的雙唇，與那一抹血跡也只是稍稍亂了心緒，雙眼滑過那細修的脖頸、緊抓著佈滿薄汗的鎖骨，直到那張滿清風的衣襟，被紋路爬滿的腰帶所束起之處，再往下、往下，便是那雙致命的雙腿…</p><p> </p><p>「你別纏著我！」少年突然大吼了一聲，猛力一踢，便要妖貓從他的視線滾出去。</p><p> </p><p>但那卻是無用之舉，下一刻金英助已然擒著少年，把他壓制在地。</p><p> </p><p>爪子現下便刻意壓在少年的傷處，少年的臉，此時痛苦地全皺在了一起。</p><p>「呦，逃不了囉。」貓妖舔了舔舌說。</p><p> </p><p>原本只想飽餐一頓，但金英助又想，人類少年這種小動物，似乎留在身邊玩玩也有點意思。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>若沒有用術制住少年，眼前這呲牙咧嘴的模樣，可比金英助更像個妖貓。</p><p>「這麼兇？」只差沒有噗搭噗搭地伸出利爪了。</p><p>金英助輕輕撥開那件血污斑駁的袍子，蒼白的膚色爬滿了紫青色的脈絡，微微浮脹著，似有自己的心跳。</p><p>「真可憐吶⋯」金英助嘆著，手拂了過去，藏在少年身體裡的鬼便纏了上來，似不知道大難將至。</p><p>「等等⋯你別動它！」</p><p>金英助看著少年有些不明所以。</p><p>「不趕快把鬼挖出來，你也要變成鬼的。」金英助說。</p><p> </p><p>少年斂目，似乎有點為難，略抬眼瞥了一眼金英助又低下頭去，此時少年的瞼頰早已深邃似影、被鬼螭攝了精氣，眼尾的煙雨迷濛之色倒不是被胭脂所染，或許也真是擅闖人間的妖。</p><p>「還是把鬼挖出來吧？我也很餓了。」說罷金英助便掀去少年身上的衣物，衝著少年的右臂咬了一口。少年哇地大喊，頓時血流如注，但纏在少年手臂上的脈絡似乎輕減許多，緋色瞬時竄上了年輕的臉頰。</p><p>「你做什麼！」少年一把推開了妖貓。</p><p> </p><p>「填飽肚子？」金英助歪著頭回答，舌尖迅速地舔掉粘在唇上的血，說完又要撲向少年，「我又不吃人肉，讓我吃掉你體內的那個傢伙就好。」</p><p> </p><p>「吃？」</p><p>少年趕緊扯著身上僅剩的衣物，擋在胸前。</p><p>「不行！」</p><p> </p><p>「...什麼好東西這樣藏著，那我更想吃了。」</p><p> </p><p>金英助湊上前去，在少年的頸邊嗅了嗅，湊在胸口又蹭了幾下，彷彿是什麼千年木天蓼，散發出好聞的香氣，金英助有些難耐地蜷縮著爪子，想整隻窩進少年的懷裡，然後趁勢再咬上一口就好咯咯咯。</p><p> </p><p>「不能吃。」</p><p> </p><p>「哦？」金英助睜大雙眼，「好奇怪喔？還是你是鬼？可聞起來不像啊？」嗅嗅。</p><p> </p><p>少年推推搡搡，不許妖貓再湊近。</p><p>「鬼還不能吃。」</p><p> </p><p>想要透過鬼的碎片，將生者的靈魂引入彼岸，或許就能與死者見上一面，少年說。</p><p>「唔...這麼說來，鬼會找上你？」金英助欣喜若狂，這些年他無時無刻不在為了填飽肚子而傷腦筋，現下眼前的少年，不就是個現成供食的？</p><p> </p><p>不等少年回答，一只不懷好意的爪子便摀上少年的嘴。</p><p> </p><p>「太饞了，鬼再抓就有了，還是先讓你裡面的鬼填飽肚子再說吧...」</p><p>說著，金英助露出牙尖，扎進少年的身體。</p><p> </p><p>空氣中充斥著香氣，不是鬼那股潰敗的腐爛，而是清新的香氣，原本少年冰涼的身體像初春一樣融化，僵硬而顫抖的身軀也逐漸無力。金英助也曾想要適可而止，然而，貪食的妖貓一旦遇上了極好的野香脂，就忍不住上癮，難以抗拒地進食著。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>